Peace
by cress26
Summary: Red comes home at night to find his bed already occupied.


Personal challenge: Write a little fluff, no smut, don't even think about it.

So here it is:

Peace

It was late at night when I came home to my latest safe house after being abroad on business for a week. Entering my bedroom to remove my suit and prepare for sleep, I saw her lying in my bed.

Wrapped in my covers, my pillow tight in her arms, her even breathing told me she was sound asleep. I was surprised and wondered what the hell she was doing in my bed?

#####

I quietly stepped closer and gazed at her. She looked so at peace, that I didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead I continued to watch her and only then did I notice how tight she grasped my pillow within the shelter of her arms. She lay on her side with it pressed against her chest. She even wore my pajama top and panties, but she had carelessly scattered the rest of her clothes beside the bed.

I don't know why but something inside touched me deeply as I looked at her. Did she imagine I was that pillow? I had a hard time suppressing the urge to bend down to touch her cheeks or run my fingers through her hair, so I simply watched her a bit longer, observing her steady breathing. The peaceful look on her face made me smile.

Eventually, I settled down with a woolen blanket on the couch in the living area and watched the stars through the large panorama window. I knew at this moment that I would always love her, for the rest of my life and for as long she allowed me to be in hers. Maybe I wasn't so much of a monster after all.

#####

She woke me up early the next morning, whispering my name and gently shaking my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw that she had squatted down beside me. She looked quite embarrassed and a little guilty.

"Red, I'm sorry!" she said. "It wasn't my intention to fall asleep in your bed. I came to your house last night because I felt restless. We haven't talked privately all week and I was worried and … I missed you."

"I let myself in when no one answered the door and went upstairs to your bedroom, because I felt closer to you."

She blushed and avoided my eyes.

"I sat down on your bed, intending to wait for you, I knew you would return tonight. But I was so tired, I can't remember but I must have fallen asleep."

I smiled, but she was still unable to look into my eyes.

"The flight back from my business took longer than anticipated and I came back very late. I found you lying in my bed, sound asleep."

I reached out my hand and my fingers lifted her chin to force her to look into my eyes. She winced at my touch, then trembled. I could almost feel the deep emotions that rushed through her body at the contact, now clearly open to me.

"You looked so at peace that I didn't have the heart to wake you, sweetheart ..."

She sighed and closed her eyes for a brief moment, fighting for words.

"It... was so comfortable ... your shirt … your scent surrounded me ... I felt calm ... and at peace ... yes. I immediately drifted off to sleep ... feeling safe."

She swallowed and became aware that I still held her chin. I could see the fear rising up in her eyes. Maybe she thought that I would push her away, but I didn't. I did what I had been longing to do all night...

My fingers caressed her face and ran though her hair. I felt her tremble again and she closed her eyes when I whispered: "Oh Lizzie".

When she suddenly pulled away, I thought at first she would leave and it hurt. Instead, she drew closer and joined me under the blanket on the couch. She snuggled against my chest and I crushed her into my arms, held her tight and rolled onto my back, pulling her on top of me. She buried her face into my neck, her hands pressed against me, our legs intertwined. I heard her inhale deeply the scent of my skin and I felt her relax.

"I love you", she whispered after long minutes of being wrapped in each other's arms.

This final confirmation of her feelings brought pure joy to me and I knew then that we were meant to be with each other, always.

"I love you too,", I whispered back.

Moments later we fell asleep, both at peace in each other's arms.

The end :)


End file.
